Super Seth/Chapter 2. To The Gate In Space
Sirus-Hey, Seth. Get up. I wanna go get my Star-A-Fact. My eyes pier open. Seth-Huh, okay. We get our clothing on. Well our work clothing. When you are a "Plumber", you have to wear specific type of clothing. Before, we had to wear overalls, sick. So Sirus and I rebelled. After a week of going nude, they decided to let you wear what you want under conditions. Males: #Shirts only #Any type of shoe #Shorts. Pants during cold missions #A bag of some sort #Coin bag #Any accessory #Any weapon Females: #Shirts or Tank tops #Skirts and Shorts. Pants on cold missions #A bag #Coin purse #Any Female accessory #BRA!! #Any weapon #Shoes. No hills #NO FLIRTING!! #NO STRIPPING!! #NO ATTITUDE!! Sirus and I lived in alleys and streets. The only thing we had was glue, Sirus had a black hoodie, a black shirt with a boo on it, black shorts and red hightops. I had the same except my shirt had a piranha plant and I had black skinny jeans. Not to mention green shells. We collected them, so that when we go into the forest for food, we would have protection. We lived off fruits and mushrooms and water. We were hobos for 2 years. But then we joined the "Plumbers". They needed new members, because Bowser's troops caused more and more havoc each day. We managed to get enough money missions to get a room in Princess Peach's castle, 575 missions to be exact. She cut us a deal since to buy one, it cost 5000 coins, we would pay 100 hundred a month. It is still hard to make enough though. Sirus-Do you think Gadd did anything to them? Seth-It is Gadd, of course he did. We walked down to the Observatory. There he was, holding some new enhanced Star-A-Facts. My sword wasn't old and rusty. It was all cyber and mecha. Sirus' staff became a hi-tech spear. Gadd-Well boys, here are your toys. Seth-Hey what did you do to these? Gadd-They are now enhanced with Gadd tech. They are alot better than before, test them out for yourselves. I take my sword and slash like before. A energy wave lashed out and split three trees in half. The blade began to pulsate with my energy. Seth-This is sweet, thanks Gadd. Gadd-No, thank you, here is your reward. Hope to do business with you again sometime. We leave to work on some missions. We get to base and Selena has some news. Selena-Hey boys. Got a mission for ya. But this is a bit weird. It is from space. Here is a hologram, check it out. The hologram flicked on. Princess Rosalina appeared. Rosalina-Hello. Uh, Seth it is me, Rosalina. I need your help, I am in danger. Please help! The hologram flicked off. Seth-We accept. Hurry Sirus, we got to get to space. We go back to E. Gadd's Observatory to be launched again. He was happy to let us go. We blasted off into space again. Sirus-Who was that girl? Seth-Uh, she gave me my Star-A-Fact. I kinda like- Sirus-Hey, would ya mind if ask her out? Seth-*sigh*Sure. Seth'-NOOOO!!!! YOU SON OF A ......... AHHHH!!!!!!!!' We arrive to a gate. Rosalina is standing in front. She runs and hugs me. Rosalina-Thank you Seth!!! Help me!! Behind this gate are Bowsers troops. They have infested my land. I have no where to turn. Thank you!